


Sanders Sides One Shots

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: A collection of my Sanders Sides one shots





	Sanders Sides One Shots

Two AM. Wednesday night. And 5 year old Logan was screaming his head off. He had awoken not 5 minutes earlier, crying loud enough to alert his Dads. They had rushed to his room only to find that everything appeared perfectly normal. There was nothing out of place, no injuries on their child. Yet here Logan sat, clutching his arm, whimpering about how horrible it felt. Of course, his parents knew immediately what it was. Once he had calmed down, they sat him down, and explained it to him.

“Logan, you know how your father and I are soulmates, right?” His Dad asked. When he nodded, his dad went on. “Well, sweetheart, there are certain connections that occur between soulmates…”

Logan learned about how soulmates were connected through pain. How that whenever his soulmate was hurt, he would feel it. At the end of the talk, Logan was much more aware of how often he felt hurt. That time last week where it felt like he skinned his knee, but he hadn’t fallen down once. The time where his jaw ached but he hadn’t even done anything to it. It was all starting to make sense now. He went back to bed, a new idea of the world on his mind. He hoped one day he could met his soulmate and help him. Until then, Logan would do his best not to get hurt. It was the least he could do for his soulmate.


End file.
